


Стены зелёного факультета

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Scorpius being idiots, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, James Sirius is so done, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rose Weasley being a little shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: В начале шестого года обучения в школе чародейства и волшебства Скорпиус смог признаться самому себе, что влюблён в лучшего друга. После этого начались небольшие проблемы.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

— Ну, давай быстрее, чего звал? — Роза Уизли прижала к груди учебники, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Да так, я просто переспросить хотел. Уточнить кое-что… Кхм, помнишь, около месяца назад ты сказала, что я влюбился?

О, а вот это уже интригующая тема для разговора. Раз так, то начало урока может подождать. Видеть своего родственника таким запутавшимся и смущённым — верх её торжества. Торжества безупречной женской логики. Поправив длинные рыжие волосы, девушка наигранно ахнула, радостно кивнула от предвкушения и закусила губу, еле сдерживая улыбку.

— Так вот. А в кого именно я влюбился? Просто мне пока что не приглянулась ни одна девушка, а может, ты знаешь, кто запал на меня? — он нервно посмеялся.

Роза бессильно опустила руки, напоказ роняя себе под ноги учебники. Она-то умная, а вот её кузен Альбус… Иногда он был абсолютно недогадлив. А Джеймс так вообще. От него не то что романтики — обычного комплимента не дождёшься. Альбус наспех поднял её вещи, небрежно всовывая книги ей прямо в руки.

— В кого, в кого… В Скорпиуса, конечно! Ах да, ты ему, кстати, тоже нравишься. Поверь, это видно всем вокруг невооружённым глазом, — девушка усмехнулась и слегка приподняла голову, торжествуя своим чистейшим Гением над ничего не понимающим братом, и ушла к ожидавшим её неподалёку друзьям.

До конца учебного дня Ал тупо (впрочем, как обычно) отсиживался на всех занятиях, на негнущихся ногах шёл на ужин в Большой Зал, перекидываясь странно построенными фразами со Скорпиусом. Однако если он и заметил странности в поведении Альбуса, то, возможно, просто решил не подавать виду, пока они не останутся одни и не смогут поговорить. 

Непрерывный поток мыслей всё никак не хотел структурироваться в голове и поддаваться рациональному анализу. Альбуса откровенно пугало чувство собственной беспомощности, а вдобавок к этому его порядком озадачили слова сестры, хотя она — не Джеймс, и определённо не стала бы так жестоко над ним шутить. Но всё же он не хотел бы ни с кем обсуждать эту нелепую тему. _Особенно с Розой_. Альбус влюбился в лучшего друга. Смешно. Нет, но с другой стороны… А что, если сделать одно небольшое, совсем крошечное допущение о том, что _это_ могло бы быть правдой…

Несвязные хаотичные мысли странным образом преобразовались в поток воспоминаний, довольно свежих воспоминаний о прошлых летних каникулах, когда Альбус решительно не хотел отпускать друга домой. Как Скорпиус постоянно щурился и ехидно посмеивался, незаметно отдавая ему свой завтрак, всякий раз, как Альбус искривлял губы от отвращения, заглядывая в свою тарелку. Как на днях Альбус радостно обнимал его после победы Слизерина над Когтевраном в матче по квиддичу. Как они веселились на лекциях и параллельно практиковались в пишущих чарах: специально отсаживались подальше друг от друга и отсылали по воздуху «любовные» записки с закорючками, карикатурами и кучей сердечек. И как их никто не мог поймать, ведь «девчачий» почерк и типичное содержимое обуславливали им безупречное алиби.

Альбус вздохнул и принял очевидное для себя решение: нужно перестать думать и начать действовать. «Думать» — это вообще не про Альбуса Северуса Поттера.

* * *

  
Через пару месяцев с начала шестого курса обучения Альбус постоянно защищал своего друга, огрызаясь на любого заикнувшегося о Пожирателях в его сторону. Почему эти фанатичные неадекваты только и могут, что судить по внешности? По репутации предков? Или верить необоснованным слухам. Тем более, когда после стольких лет изнурительных тренировок Скорпиус стал замечательным охотником зелёного факультета, не раз способствовавшим их победам.

Да, в последнее время Альбус и правда начал замечать на себе странные долгие взгляды блондина, наивно объясняя это тем, что они постепенно становились _по-настоящему_ близки. Он окончательно заверил себя в том, что эти отношения — и есть та самая нерушимая годами дружба, о которой в детстве рассказывал ему отец. Но иногда, буквально на секунду дольше, так хотелось задержать руку на чужом предплечье или не отводя взгляда смотреть в слегка прищуренные серо-голубые глаза, искать в них добрую насмешку над собой и находить их притяжение несоизмеримым. 

Ведь когда Скорпиус столь уверенно и ободряюще смотрит ему прямо в глаза, Альбус не боится ничего на белом свете.

— Совсем дурак, что ли? Ты меня вообще слушал? — Роза зарычала от бессилия, безболезненно роняя раскрытый учебник себе на голову.

Альбус из вежливости согласился сходить вместе с гриффиндоркой в библиотеку. Почему-то каждый раз, как он приходил сюда, стремительно темнеющее и теряющее последние живые краски небо за узким высоким окном, тусклый свет ламп и пыльный запах старых книг либо вгоняли его в неимоверную тоску, либо нагоняли тревогу. Ещё не решил. Почему-то когда он приходил сюда со Скорпом, здесь было будто немного теплее и совсем не скучно, как с расписывающей небольшое эссе уже на пятнадцатый лист пергамента Розой.

— Всё, я в домике. Боюсь, я здесь бессильна. Но так уж и быть. Повторяю: Ал, ты влюби-и-и-ился, — приторно протянула девушка, — жаль, только не видишь дальше собственного носа…

— Да, дурак, — оживился Альбус, мрачно глядя на гору учебников. — Но я ни в кого не влюблён. И не был влюблён. Пф, что за бред?

— Ничего не бред, — Роза убрала учебник с головы и пристально посмотрела на сидевшего напротив парня. — Думаю, ты узнаешь совсем скоро.

— Звучит, как угроза, — издав нервный смешок, Альбус поднялся со стула, — я спать. Всего доброго.

— До завтра, Ал, — Роза мило улыбнулась ему, махнув вслед рукой.

Один — наивный мальчишка, другой — глупый мальчишка. Отличная пара! Да если бы не она, даже один единственный работающий мозг всего зелёного факультета — Скорпиус Малфой — так и не понял бы, почему Ал от него никак не отлипает. А вот со стороны эти их вечные посиделки только вдвоём и приключенческие происки а-ля «Джеймс отдыхает» были заметны всем, кому не лень. Ну, или Роза просто медленно сходит с ума от постоянного запоминания кучи материала. Девушка широко зевнула, подтверждая собственные мрачные мысли.

— Ох, вот же идиоты, — она устало рассмеялась и забрала вместе с эссе пару учебников, чтобы почитать в кровати перед сном.

* * *

  
В начале шестого года обучения Скорпиус нехотя признался самому себе, что влюблён в лучшего друга. После этого начались проблемы.

Сначала это были проблемы с этой рыжей девчонкой — выскочкой Грейнджер-Уизли. Роза постоянно вклинивалась между ним и Альбусом в прямом смысле слова — на перемене между занятиями она мистическим образом находила маршрут передвижения студентов их факультета, будто легендарная карта Мародёров была в её руках. Затем, странно ухмыляясь блондину, «свихнувшаяся кузина» непременно приставала к Альбусу с дурацкими раздражающими вопросами, отвлекая того от попытки изучения материала по дороге к кабинету истории магии. Альбус каждый раз только шикал на неё, прося тише интересоваться погодой за окном или тем, когда они со Скорпиусом пойдут вместе к озеру.

Затем Скорпиус внезапно осознал вторую огромную проблему. _Роза знала_. Эта вездесущая рыжая ведьма каким-то чудесным образом прознала, насколько глупый Ал стал дорог ему, и неужели теперь пыталась их поссорить? Нет, но… Почему она не хочет, допустим, поговорить начистоту? А если она расскажет всем, поверят ли они? Как тогда Альбус посмотрит на него и что подумает? Скорпиус рыкнул от бессилия и досады, ударяя кулаком по столу, отчего Альбус подпрыгнул на месте, разлепляя глаза посреди самой интересной в мире лекции по истории магии начала двадцатого века.

— Ты чего?

— Задумался, — блондин отмахнулся и постарался смягчить раздражение в тоне своего голоса.

— Заметно, — недовольно нахмурился Альбус. — Что, тебе не по душе как Ньютон Саламандер предложил ввести запрет на экспериментальное разведение волшебных существ?

Глядя на растерянное выражение лица друга, Альбус тихо рассмеялся. Да, он не спал, а слушал таким необычным образом лекцию, в отличие от своего витающего в облаках друга-умника. Вздохнув, Скорпиус подпёр щёку тыльной стороной ладони, вспоминая, как на летних каникулах, в конце пятого курса, они с Альбусом долго обнимались на крыльце дома Поттеров и никуда не хотели друг друга отпускать.

* * *

  
В разгар летних каникул Альбус как в задницу ужаленный всё твердил, как сильно он хочет, чтобы его единственный и небезызвестный друг погостил хотя бы пару дней в доме Поттеров. 

Джинни всё смеялась над сыном, аккуратно обрабатывая вонючим снадобьем небольшие следы укусов от маленьких острых зубов. А когда Джеймс вернулся домой с прогулки, то смеялись уже они оба. Можно подумать, Альбус собирался пойти по стопам дяди Чарли и стать магозоологом . Вот откуда ему было знать, что укус обитающей на чердаке их дома летучей огненной лисобелки зачастую может действовать как зелье искренности?!

Теперь всё встало на свои места. И его непонятные бессвязные рассуждения об отдельных эксцентричных преподавателях, о брате-идиоте и несправедливом распределении домашних обязанностей. 

Альбус не прекращал ворчать около получаса. Он никак не мог понять, как и почему с такой лёгкостью поддался на уговоры Лили прочистить чердак от хлама, за что был немедленно атакован непонятным существом с красной густой шерстью. Зато шок от пережитой неожиданности и укушенное ребро ладони давали о себе знать неприятной пульсацией. Альбус недовольно цокнул, когда узнал от Лили, что огненную лисобелку притащил в дом Джеймс где-то год назад и спрятал её на чердаке от отца. Кажется, про эту лисобелку знали все, даже сам отец, поскольку тот ни капли не был удивлён, а если и был, то и бровью не повёл. В общем, ничего удивительного. Все, кроме Альбуса, знали всё. 

Джеймс хоть кормил несчастное животное, что оно так на людей кидается? Альбус засмеялся, проводя здоровой рукой по чёрным волосам.

А вечером того же дня он получил разрешение отца на ночёвку с другом.

* * *

  
— Не могу поверить, что этот «недопожиратель» будет ночевать со мной в одном доме… — Джеймс на протяжении нескольких минут (тоже был укушен, что ли? Альбус только закатил глаза и вышел из его комнаты) не уставал причитать в пустоту своей комнаты. — Надо зависнуть где-нибудь с Тедом хотя бы до утра…

Он быстро спустился по лестнице вниз, переобувшись и захватив из шкафа свою куртку.

— Я к Теду, — Джеймс бегло заглянул в столовую на первом этаже и сразу поморщился оттого, как услужливо его мать подливала чай этому Малфою-младшему. 

А глупый братец так и светился. И Лили тоже радовалась не пойми чему. Гадость.

— Не поужинаешь с нами? — крикнула Джинни вслед сыну.

— Нет, там поем, — ответил Джеймс, переступив порог. — У меня нет никакого желания находиться в одном доме с сыном пожирателя, — добавил он тише.

Где-то в столовой разбилась чашка. Джеймс услышал вскрик матери и недовольный голос сестры, а затем громко хлопнул входной дверью и опрометчиво не обратил внимания на открывшуюся позади него дверь. Зато парень отлично почувствовал, как его ощутимо толкнули в спину, когда он спускался вниз по лестнице. Он чуть не оступился на последней ступени и не упал, благо чудом успел сохранить равновесие.

— Какого чёрта?! — он быстро оглянулся, встречаясь взглядом со своим младшим братом.

Ярко-зелёные глаза словно прожигали ответный удивлённый взгляд светло-карих глаз.

— Что ты сказал про него? Совсем охренел? — Альбус медленно спустился на ступень вниз, когда за ним возник Скорпиус, наклоняясь и прочно смыкая руки в замок на его животе.

— Отпусти ты меня! — Альбус мгновенно начал пытаться вырываться вперёд, чтобы как следует наподдать недалёкому братцу. — Джеймс! Почему ты веришь этим слухам? Это неправда! — Альбус чуть не кричал от отчаяния и несправедливости, пытаясь разъединить руки Скорпиуса.

— Хах, докажи, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, разводя руки в стороны и засовывая их в карманы джинсов. — Приглядывай лучше за своим дружком, — недобро глядя на блондина, он всё же отвернулся от мальчишек и направился вниз по Гриммо.

Скорпиус вздрогнул и отпустил друга, когда кто-то потянул его сзади за рубашку.

— Мама зовёт вас обратно, — неуверенно сказала ему Лили и вернулась в столовую.

— Ал, успокойся, всё нормально…

Вспыльчивость явно не была его лучшей стороной.

— Это ненормально! То, что он — мой брат… Это не даёт ему никакого права так о тебе говорить, понимаешь, Скорп? — Альбус сузил свои пронзительно-зелёные глаза, отчего Скорпиус невольно вздрогнул, и поднялся на ступень выше к своему другу.

— Я… Спасибо тебе, — бледные губы тронула неуверенная улыбка. — Мне правда нужно знать, что я ещё могу довериться хоть кому-то, — устало вздохнул Скорпиус, сделал шаг навстречу и обнял удивлённого друга за талию.

— Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, — Альбус закрыл глаза и облегчённо выдохнул парню в шею, поднимая ладони на его плечи, чтобы обнять как можно крепче.

— Так вы идёте или как?

Мальчики испуганно вскрикнули, резко отстраняясь друг от друга, и смущённо посмотрели на подозрительно усмехающуюся им обоим Лили.

* * *

  
— Он что, всё ещё здесь? — по пути в свою комнату Джеймс бегло заглянул в столовую, прежде чем стянуть с себя чёрную кожаную куртку. — Миленько.

Гарри оторвался от вечернего чтения газеты, многозначительно посмотрев на старшего сына из-под стёкол круглых очков. Лили снова рисовала портрет читающего отца цветными карандашами, а Альбус со своим… другом обсуждали предметы грядущего шестого курса обучения.

— Прекрати так себя вести! — Джинни заколдовала грязные тарелки простыми хозяйственными чарами и недовольно обернулась к сыну. 

Разговор мальчиков стих под непрекращающиеся шаркающие звуки карандаша.

— О, отлично, мам. Теперь я плохой, а он — хороший. Зашибись, — его голос приглушался по мере того, как Джеймс поднимался наверх, в свою комнату.

— Всё в порядке, я разберусь, — Гарри коротко улыбнулся всем присутствующим и вышел из столовой вслед за сыном.

Скорпиус тяжело вздохнул. Он прекрасно чувствовал, как сидевший рядом Альбус задрожал от едва сдерживаемой злости — они с ним сидели так близко, что слегка соприкасались предплечьями. Немного сутулясь, блондин сполз со стула.

— Знаешь, я не хотел бы вас всех перессорить, мне лучше уйти, — тихо прошептал он.  
  
— Лили, сходишь показать папе с братом рисунок? — Джинни улыбнулась дочери.

— Да, уж я-то поговорю с этими двумя, мам, — девочка согласно кивнула головой, тихо рассмеялась и понимающе вышла, загодя захватив со стола недоделанный рисунок и оставляя их одних. 

Альбус с тихим стоном опустил голову на сложенные на столе предплечья.

— Прости его за эти выходки, он ещё ничего не понимает, — улыбнувшись, женщина подошла к детям, — неуправляемые подростки. Но если ты действительно хочешь сейчас домой, то я помогу транссегрессировать. А вещи твои доставим завтра. Ничего? — она ласково погладила Скорпиуса по голове, что напомнило парню о его матери.

— Да, всё в порядке, — смущённо поблагодарив женщину, Скорпиус подбадривающе сжал плечо Альбуса и молча вышел в прихожую.

— Но, мам…

— Не начинай, я знаю, что ты не маленький, — она потрепала сына по голове. — Однако он сам вправе решать, как поступать. Я схожу наверх переодеться, ждите меня на улице, найдём подходящее место для перемещения, а то у нас круглый год поздно темнеет.

Услышав хлопок входной двери, Альбус сорвался с места и выскочил из дома за другом, по пути бесцельно схватив висевший в прихожей длинный шарф.

— Скорп, да ладно тебе, останься! — он спустился на предпоследнюю ступень, сровнявшись в росте с поджидавшим его внизу парнем.

Альбус умоляюще посмотрел на друга и крепко обнял его за плечи, на что Скорпиус только тепло улыбнулся и тоже обнял парня за талию в ответ. Альбус неосознанно прислонился ближе к теплу и опустил голову на чужое плечо.

— Как же меня это бесит!

— Бесит, что мы обнимаемся? — засмеялся блондин.

— Нет. Бесит, что ты не можешь остаться со мной, — Альбус повернул голову, касаясь носом открытой шеи друга. — Отстойные каникулы.

— Да ладно тебе. Обещаю, что на следующие каникулы договорюсь с отцом, и ты сможешь приехать ко мне в мэнор. Тем более, мы встретимся в Хогвартсе уже через пару недель, — Скорпиус осторожно погладил друга по спине в попытке успокоить. — Ты опять дрожишь… Хватит уже беситься, я же сказал — мне всё равно, что обо мне думают окружающие.

— И вовсе я не бешусь. Ну просто… Тут ветрено, — Альбус вяло оправдался первой пришедшей ему на ум гениальной мыслью и сжал пальцами толстовку Скорпиуса, будто в это мгновение вся судьба этого мира была в его дрожащих руках.

— Вот и отлично. Не расстраивайся из-за таких мелочей. Я ведь не расстраиваюсь, — Альбуса крепче обняли за талию, пытаясь поделиться хоть небольшой частью тепла, — тем более, я легко обыграю Джеймса в квиддич на его последнем учетном году, — Скорпиус довольно хмыкнул своим мыслям и зашептал горячим дыханием другу прямо в ухо, отчего тот внезапно передёрнул плечами и поёжился.

— Это не «мелочи», Скор. Ты мой друг, а Джеймс — мой брат. Я же говорил, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, какой ты на самом деле, и я не позволю ему говорить так о тебе.

— Знаю, но из-за этого твоего желания выглядеть моим героем вся твоя семья сейчас на нервах, — тихо выдохнув, блондин свёл брови и прикоснулся губами к щеке парня, — и вернись уже домой, ты мёрзнешь.

— О, поверь, я не горю желанием выглядеть твоим героем, — хихикнул Альбус и несильно толкнул друга ладонью в грудь, выпуская из объятий. 

Он немного привстал на цыпочки и провёл носом по тёплой щеке, перекидывая свой шарф через плечи парня.

— В Хогвартсе вернёшь, — Альбус подмигнул ему и нехотя поднялся наверх.

Скорпиус еле сдержал ответную улыбку, когда Джинни спустилась навстречу сыну.

— Ты разве не с пойдёшь нами? — удивлённо уточнила она.

— Нет, ма, я замёрз, — Альбус улыбнулся им напоследок, махнул другу рукой и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Осталось только разобрать план полётов с Джеймсом.

* * *

  
Потратив ровно сутки на моральную подготовку, Альбус в конце концов не выдержал и просто махнул на всё рукой. Он твёрдо решил, что расскажет обо всём Скорпиусу. Этим вечером. Он нервно посмотрел на часы. Ну, или же этой ночью. Альбус окончательно принял свои необычные чувства за влюблённость, но вот как правильно начать разговор… Необычную влюблённость? _Необычную?_

— Мерлин, родители меня убьют… — Альбус внезапно начал смеяться лёжа в своей кровати в слизеринском подземелье.

Скорпиус заворочался на соседней кровати и медленно поднял руку из-под одеяла, слепо проводя ладонью по тумбочке в поисках волшебной палочки.

— Люмос! — кончик его палочки вспыхнул белым светом. — Ты чего шумишь?

— Да так, есть тут кое-что… Скор, выслушаешь меня? — Альбус сощурил глаза от яркого света и постарался вглядеться в лицо друга неподалёку, пытаясь найти отклик в его глазах. — Просто, наверное, я понял, что мы…

Альбус неуверенно замолчал и откинул своё одеяло. Он медленно встал со своей кровати, быстро подошёл к кровати Скорпиуса, чтобы ноги не замёрзли от исходящего от каменного пола холода, и сел с ним рядом. 

Свет на кончике палочки погас.

Альбус ещё раз мысленно поблагодарил все высшие силы за то, что когда-то ему повезло познакомиться со Скорпиусом, стать его соседом по комнате, другом, лучшим другом, а теперь вдобавок ко всему этому… влюбиться в него. Как будто раньше ему приключений было мало.

— Мы… То есть, я… идиот. И знаешь, ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем просто «друг», — Альбус смело посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся, и его тихий мягкий голос прозвучал оглушительно громко в звенящей полуночной тишине подземной комнаты.

— Ты действительно идиот! — Скорпиус облегчённо выдохнул, прикрывая на несколько секунд глаза. — У меня чуть сердце не остановилось!

Альбус только приготовился произнести возмущённое «эй!», как сам неожиданно вздрогнул: и правда, его сердце ёкнуло настолько сильно и болезненно, будто кровообращение во всём теле на миг остановилось, а затем вся кровь хлынула к щекам.

— Я красный, да? — смущённо пробормотал Альбус, прикладывая ладони к своим пылающим щекам.

Скорпиус молча вернул палочку на место и кивнул, растягивая тонкие розоватые губы в довольной улыбке. В образовавшемся полумраке комнаты его бледное лицо стало только красивее.

— Альбус, — тихо зашептал он, — я знаю, что должен был первым сказать тебе это, но долгое время я… боялся.

— Боялся, что окружающие не поймут? — нетерпеливо перебил парень, усаживаясь поудобнее и строя кучи догадок в голове. 

А ведь Роза, чтоб её, самая первая поняла всё происходившее между ними.

— Нет. Я боялся, что меня не поймёшь ты. И это самое ужасное, — Скорпиус нервно закусил нижнюю губу и смущённо опустил взгляд на грудь Альбуса и скользнул взглядом ниже по его маггловской футболке. — Думаю, я ещё летом понял, что ты мне нравишься, когда ты пригласил меня к себе, а потом… Ну, Джеймс…

— Я не хотел, — хриплым от волнения голосом прошептал Альбус и прочистил горло, — помнишь, как сильно я не хотел тебя отпускать? Думаю, уже тогда я был влюблён в тебя по уши.

Альбус боязливо оглянулся назад. На миг ему почудилось, что их семьи стояли совсем рядом и будто подслушивали то немногое, дорогое и искреннее, то, что считалось зазорным и глупым выставлять напоказ на этом серебряно-зелёном факультете…

Но смогут ли стены зелёного факультета навечно сохранить тайну двух мальчишек?

Альбус уже не мог сказать наверняка сколько они просидели так, будто замерев и не дыша, друг напротив друга, неотрывно вглядываясь в темноте в глаза напротив. Он уже не мог и не хотел вспоминать, кто первым подался вперёд и сократил расстояние между ними. 

Зато Поттер надолго запомнит, насколько быстро умеет краснеть бледный Малфой, и как приятно чувствуется его обжигающее дыхание на собственных губах. Как его руки бережно обхватывают за талию и притягивают ближе к крепкому телу. 

И почему у Скорпиуса такие сладкие губы как у яблочных жевательных палочек из Хогсмида? Он определённо где-то заныкал целый пакет! Невозможно оторваться.

Альбус чуть не начал мурлыкать, когда его губ медленно коснулся кончик языка. Он улыбнулся, отстраняясь, и сам втянул парня в новый медленный поцелуй, аккуратно оттягивая пальцами светлые волосы у линии их роста на шее. 

На самом деле Альбус не раз пользовался пронзительным взглядом своих ярко-зелёных глаз, когда хотел повлиять на ситуацию в свою пользу. Может, именно по этой причине Скорпиус каждый раз щурился, когда Альбус был близко, потому что либо он давно догадался об этом и хотел свести все грязные манипуляции на «нет», либо у него… обыкновенная дальнозоркость?

А Скорпиус давно был уверен, что отныне хочет дарить только этому парню свои тёплые объятия, сладкие мокрые поцелуи с тихими стонами и сбитым дыханием.

А большего и не хотелось желать.


	2. Chapter 2

Зашедшее за гористую линию горизонта солнце уже окрасило небесную даль в яркий лиловый цвет, безудержно свистящие в вышине ветра опускали тёмно-фиалковые облака ниже к сырой земле, опутывая высокие шпили башен Хогвартса густым холодным туманом.

Скорпиус Малфой вздохнул, оглядывая красивый вид за высоким стрельчатым окном, и поёжился от не сулившего ничего хорошего предчувствия. Альбус до сих пор продолжал что-то воодушевлённо рассказывать, однако с долей неприкрытого недовольства резко сжал ладонь Скорпиуса, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Не заставляй меня ругаться, Поттер! — Скорпиус сдвинулся с места, крепко сжимая ладонь своего парня в ответ, и повёл его за собой. — Я же сказал, что не собираюсь тебе в этом помогать.

— О, да неужели, Малфой?

Альбус прищурился и быстрым шагом обогнал блондина так, что теперь Скорпиус шёл позади него и при всём желании не мог видеть его лица, однако мог смело предполагать: этот сладкий мерзавец сейчас улыбался. Причём той фирменной доне́льзя хитрой улыбкой, которой подчас грешила не кто иная, как Роза Уизли. Это у них семейное.

Ужин в Большом зале окончился около часа назад, предоставляя всем преподавателям и ученикам свободное для хобби, домашнего задания или отдыха время — начиная с завтрашнего дня, у них будет целых четыре выходных подряд. Никак нельзя было упустить такую редкую возможность!

* * *

  
— О, Мерлин! Не могу поверить, что ты всё же подбил меня на эту глупость! — тихо усмехнулся Скорпиус, ведомый своим парнем за запястье как можно дальше от библиотеки. 

Как можно дальше от чахнувшей над теорией звёздного картоведения Розой.

В восточной части Хогвартса редко можно было встретить учеников, особенно по вечерам. Даже охочие до знаний когтевранцы предпочитали забирать книги из библиотеки и читать их в гостиной своего факультета. Когда Альбус хотел скрыться от мозгоправства старшего брата, то обычно шёл в библиотеку, ведь Джеймс наверняка не ходил туда ещё с тех времён, когда только поступил на первый курс. Если же Альбус пытался не попасться на глаза Розе — приходил к озеру или на трибуны, чтобы посмотреть на тренировки по квиддичу других факультетов. Однако возможность понаблюдать за тренировкой своего факультета выпадала довольно редко, но в такие дни Альбус не отводил взгляда от одного из игроков. Он с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Скорпиус справлялся со своей ролью охотника.

Но скрываться в стенах школы от одного из своих многочисленных родственников, но при этом по закону подлости непременно попадаться на глаза другому… Эти две взаимоисключающие крайности неимоверно раздражали.

— Нужно непременно воспользоваться удачно выпавшим шансом… А что в этом такого? Мы просто проверим, правда это или нет, — Альбус перешёл на лестницу, оглядываясь назад на ходу, — мы тихо заглянем в кабинет и если ничего не обнаружим — так же незаметно уйдём. Всё просто.

— Да, — вздохнул парень в ответ, — однако я прекрасно знаю твоё «незаметно».

Узкая длинная лестница из светлого камня внезапно пришла в движение, заставив Скорпиуса потерять равновесие, неуклюже наклониться в сторону и глухо охнуть от неприятно впечатавшегося ему в бок поручня каменных перил.

— Держись! — блондин успел схватиться за широкий поручень одной рукой, а другой — обхватить Ала за пояс и притянуть его спиной к себе.

Заколдованная лестница со слабым толчком, но неприятным звуком стачивающихся друг о друга гладких камней остановила своё движение, встав на площадку к выходу в западный коридор. Это же противоположная сторона…

— Просто блеск! Обожаю лестницы, — саркастично озвучил их общую мысль Альбус. — Спасибо, — мягче добавил он и оглянулся через плечо, поднимая ладонь и благодарно проводя кончиками пальцев по бледной щеке.

Скорпиус крепче прижал его к себе и фыркнул, наклоняясь и целуя парня в губы. Совсем не ожидавший этого Альбус приятно вздрогнул от накрывшего его тело даже через мантию приятного тепла. Он что-то пробормотал и углубил поцелуй, выгибаясь в спине и прижимаясь бёдрами ближе к источнику жара позади себя.

— Не здесь, идём! — тяжело дыша Альбус быстро облизал губы, опустил голову, снова взял блондина за руку и продолжил подниматься первым на западный пролёт.

— Мы можем спуститься на этаж ниже и там перейти через двойной коридор к кабинету трансфигурации.

— Пойдём через запад или подождём, когда лестница вернётся?

— Гиблое дело с этими лестницами, — покачал головой Скорпиус, — так что идём наверх.

* * *

  
— Джей-Джей!

— О, Мерлинова борода, нет! Только не ты! — обречённо вздохнул высокий шатен.

— О да, только я! — рыжая девушка хмыкнула над выражением лица своего кузена и бесцеремонно взяла его под руку.

Джеймс лишь устало закатил глаза и тяжко вздохнул, будучи не в силах предотвратить грядущую информационную катастрофу. Не видать ему большой перемены как своих ушей. И как только Роза успевает выполнять все домашние задания, перегоняя программу своего курса, и при этом знать всё про всех? Может, когда-нибудь Джеймс наберётся храбрости и решится у неё об этом спросить. Когда-нибудь никогда.

— Джей-Джей?

— А?

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Кстати! А ты уже слышал, — ну вот, началось, — что преподаватель трансфигурации хранит в своём шкафу сотню зачарованных монет? С их помощью можно мгновенно передавать сообщения на другой конец Земли!

— Бред всё это, зачем ты распространяешь никому не интересные слухи?

— Ой, какой же ты зануда! Так вот…

Они вместе быстро прошли по длинному заполненному ничего не успевающими учениками коридору. Роза хитро ухмыльнулась, проходя вдоль ряда широких белых колонн, и начала громче распространять свои «неподтверждённые слухи».

* * *

  
Две фигуры в чёрно-изумрудных мантиях тихо подошли к последней в необходимом им коридоре двери, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить дремлющих персонажей старых картин.

— Ал, посвети сюда.

— Точно этот, — подтвердил шёпотом Альбус и вытянул палочку с горящим белым светом перед собой.

— Здесь нет ручки. К тому же на двери чары, не позволяющие пройти младшим курсам. Чтобы войти, необходимо трансфигурировать что-либо. Ты же знал об этом?

— Что?.. Нет! Да как я вообще… Чёрт. Я думал, что это будет куском торта.

— «Куском торта»?*

— Я позже объясню, что это значит, у нас мало времени. Слушай, Скор, давай ты?

— Почему я?

— Из нас двоих только ты взял продвинутый уровень трансфигурации, — Альбус выразительно поднял брови.

— Ладно, в этом есть смысл, — согласился парень. — Хм… Мне нужно что-нибудь простое.

Скорпиус встал ровно напротив зачарованной двери, ловко вытягивая из рукава свою палочку, поднёс руку ближе к свету запястьем вверх и двумя пальцами оторвал с рукава белой рубашки пуговицу. Альбус закусил губу и нахмурился, наблюдая, как Скорпиус закрыл пуговицу в ладони, поднёс к ней кончик волшебной палочки и прошептал что-то неразборчивое.

Когда парень медленно раскрыл свою ладонь, по ней лениво поползла вверх, к пальцам, белая божья коровка с четырьмя чёрными пятнами на надкрыльях заместо пустых отверстий в пуговице.

Альбус прислонился грудью к предплечью своего парня с тихим «вау» и восхищённо осмотрел результат его труда.

— Смотри слюной мне на воротник не накапай, — усмехнулся блондин.

— Ничего не могу обещать.

Божья коровка быстро расправила жёсткие надкрылья и взлетела куда-то вверх. Тяжёлая деревянная дверь подалась в их сторону с тихим скрипом, приглашая зайти в кабинет. Больше не теряя ни секунды, Скорпиус приоткрыл дверь, и они вошли в просторное помещение, наполненное ночной тьмой и запахом сухих трав, лежавших в спрессованном виде около входа. Скорпиус поморщился.

— Эти старые суеверия… Неужели этот запах отгоняет злые силы? — хмыкнул парень, слабо пихая ботинком сухой перевязанный стог.

Альбус оглядел кабинет, насколько ему позволяло зрение: несколько рядов парт, кафедра, три окна, отделявшие их от ночного холодного неба, и… только один большой шкаф.

— Судя по всему, здесь только один шкаф, — озвучил он свои мысли. — Иди сюда.

Альбус взмахнул палочкой, придавая свету шарообразную устойчивую форму, заклинанием отделил от неё свет и направил его за прозрачное стекло шкафа.

Содержимое некоторых ближайших полок обрело различимые во мгле очертания, и оба парня жадно в них вгляделись в поисках желаемых многочисленных золотых отблесков, и, наконец, они увидели, что…

* * *

  
— Что?

— Что? Говорю, завтрак почти закончился. Скорп, посидим тут ещё? — лениво протянул Альбус, вовсе не замечая, как на протяжении нескольких минут он помешивал свой кофе не ложкой, а вафельной трубочкой с шоколадно-ореховым кремом.

Скорпиус стёр скопившиеся в уголках глаз слёзы, в очередной раз зевнул, изящно прикрыв рот ладонью, и молча кивнул в ответ. Вчера им определённо стоило провести вылазку чуть раньше, по крайней мере около полуночи, чтобы сейчас быть хоть немного бодрее.

— Доброе утро, мальчики, — явно пребывающая в прекрасном расположении духа Роза придержала юбку, перешагивая через длинную скамью, и села на ближайшую к гриффиндорскому столу сторону — напротив «мальчиков».

— Доброе, — Альбус слегка удивился, когда вытащил остаток трубочки из своей чашки, но, равнодушно пожав плечами, тут же отправил её в рот.

— Привет, — улыбнулся девушке Скорпиус, но, заметив её обескураженный направленный на Альбуса взгляд, последовал её примеру и поморщился с похожим выражением на лице.

— Чего вы оба так смотрите? Съедобно же.

— Хм ну да, — согласилась Роза. — Я из-за тебя потеряла мысль… Ах да! Мальчики, как вчера прошла ваша вылазка?

— Так себе, — не задумываясь ответил Скорпиус и перевёл взгляд с Розы на Альбуса.

Парни одновременно нахмурились, поняв, _что именно у них только что спросили_ , и удивлённо переглянулись с девушкой, не понимая, что происходит. Роза тихо посмеялась над их реакцией.

— Я вчера ночью следила за вами с помощью Джеймса, точнее, с помощью его карты Мародёров.

— Так карта у Джеймса? Я думал, она у отца…

— Пусть дядя Гарри и дальше так думает, — Роза заметно занервничала и медленно, а оттого и несколько таинственно, развела руками, переводя взгляд то куда-то в сторону, то на что-то более интересное и якобы заслуживающее её внимания. На оставшийся в тарелке Скорпиуса бекон, например.

Альбус закатил глаза и одарил её раздражённым взглядом.

— Так что вы там нашли? Вы обнаружили _их?_ — нетерпеливо продолжила она.

— Нет. Ничего, — тихо выдохнул блондин, в успокаивающем жесте проводя ладонью по спине своего парня сверху вниз.

Альбус спокойно вдохнул и выпрямился.

— Только не говори, что сделала это специально… Чёрт! Ты же знала, что если я узнаю о новой тайне, то непременно захочу изучить её со всех сторон и… — Альбус настолько быстро выпалил эту фразу, что его голос под конец окончательно затих от нехватки воздуха, и парень сделал вдох. — Так. Во-первых, это не смешной прикол. Во-вторых, почему в жертву принесли именно меня? И Скорпиуса? Ты же моя сестра?!

— Потому что только ты умеешь так красиво влипать во всякие неординарные ситуации и в большинстве случаев можешь выйти сухим из воды, — задумчиво протянула девушка, — а также потому, что Джей-Джей и его лучшие друзья довольно глупы для такого ответственного дела — они же спалятся на раз! Только умеют, что галдеть и обзывать друг друга «гавнэ». А тут нужно действовать незаметно и быстро. Тем более, в твоей компании один только Скорпиус своим интеллектом способен заменить их всех. Даже тебя. Без обид, Ал.

Роза подвинула к себе чашку Альбуса под его мрачное «ха-ха» и, отхлебнув немного кофе, начала смеяться. Всё ещё ничего не понимающие парни переглянулись между собой.

— Расслабьтесь, я шучу. Только не говорите Джей-Джею, что…

— Э-э-э… — глаза Ала округлились, и он указал пальцем куда-то наверх перед собой.

— Что мне не говорить? — прозвучал весёлый голос рядом с ухом Розы, заставив её позорно вскрикнуть от испуга.

— Ох, привет, Джей-Джей.

— Серьёзно? «Джей-Джей»? — переспросил Альбус, обращаясь к брату, и не сдержал ехидной ухмылки.

— Не смотрите на меня, я сам от этого прозвища далеко не в восторге!

— Да ладно тебе! Я, как твоя сестра, имею на это полное право, — Роза оглянулась и улыбнулась парню, — это мило.

— Это было бы мило, будь нам лет по десять, _Рози_ , — Джеймс сел рядом с ней, вполоборота к слизеринцам, опуская локоть на свободную поверхность стола.

— Вау. Джеймс Сириус Поттер сел за стол факультета Слизерин… Шок новости, «Пророк» взорвётся!

— Да замолчишь ты уже, рыжая? — Джеймс сузил светло-карие глаза и резко привлёк к себе девушку за плечи, лишая её равновесия, но тут же отпустил и обернулся. — Что вы трое затеяли на этот раз? Только попробуйте испоганить мой последний учебный год.

— Уже ничего. Я косвенно была причастна к их вчерашнему тайному путешествию в кабинет трансфигурации. Но это не принесло никаких результатов, — грустно вздохнула она.

— Серьёзно? Ты отправила их за пресловутыми монетами? Их, а не наших лучших гавнэ? Ты — само зло. И как оно прошло? Вы ничего не обнаружили, полагаю?

— Нет, Джей, ничего, — поджал губы Альбус.

— Хах, глупцы, а вы не подумали про «магоотвод»?

— Точно! — ахнула Роза. — Это заклинание по типу «маглоотвода», которое концентрирует внимание волшебников на незначительных вещах, отвлекая от чего-нибудь по-настоящему ценного. Мне стоило раньше об этом догадаться…

— Нет, ну вы оба, конечно, такие умные! — завёлся Альбус, — в следующий раз идите туда сами!

Альбус нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Роза спокойно пила его кофе, а Джеймс недоверчиво покосился на него в ответ, но тут же расслабился, вальяжно раскинул руки на столе и начал ковыряться в вазе с фруктами.

Скорпиус взял Альбуса за руку под столом и взглядом предложил парню допить кофе из своей чашки.

— И зачем же вы это начали? — тихо спросил Скорпиус.

— Не «мы», а она, — лениво кивнул головой Джеймс в сторону девушки. — Я бы в жизни не взялся за такое мелкое дело.

— Сам ты мелкий, лучше молчи. Ну… Потому что это довольно интересно, — задумалась Роза, — только представьте! С помощью монет их обладатели могли бы передавать информацию на огромное расстояние…

— Да, но как ты знаешь, для этих целей маглы давно изобрели телефон.

— Ох, Джей-Джей. В тебе романтики не найти. Вдруг что-то такое же необычное и прекрасное находится у тебя прямо перед носом?

Скорпиус понятливо хмыкнул, переплетая их пальцы. Джеймс недоумённо поднял бровь, смотря на вздыхающую над чужим кофе (и в особенности над своей неудачей) Розу. Лишь Альбус мечтательно улыбался, не сводя с блондина взгляда зелёных глаз.

* * *

  
Скорпиус притянул парня ближе к себе, обнимая обеими руками за талию.

Альбус тихо промычал в поцелуй и, помогая себе обеими ладонями, мягко оттолкнул от себя грудь Скорпиуса, и отстранился от чужих губ с влажным звуком.

— Вот уж нет.

Скорпиус тихо рыкнул, прижимая парня к себе и аккуратно целуя в губы. Сначала это чувствовалось слишком приятно и нежно, а потом ноги подкосились сами собой, и эти мягкие медленные движения языка постепенно лишили Альбуса возможности трезво мыслить. Боже, Скорпиус слишком идеален.

Они нехотя, но довольно резко отстранились друг от друга, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, и сейчас их губы находились так близко, что можно было с лёгкостью ощутить на них горячее дыхание. Их частые короткие выдохи смешивались в воздухе. Альбус прочистил горло и сглотнул.

— Слышишь? Это что, говорит Роза?

— Нет!

Альбус нахмурился, вслушиваясь через гул множества голоса в звонкий голос сестры и стараясь на выдать своё местоположение, и оглянулся в сторону общего коридора.

Здесь, в пустом алькове, около ряда белых колонн два слизеринца случайно обнаружили идеальное место для укрытия, которое оказалось довольно неплохим усилителем звука голоса Розы Грейнджер-Уизли.

— О не-е-ет, даже не думай об этом, — Скорпиус покачал головой и закусил нижнюю губу.

Альбус прищурился и посмотрел в серые глаза с откровенной и слегка пошлой ухмылкой на ярких зацелованных губах.

— Не смей, Поттер, ты меня не втянешь в эту авантюру.

— Я умею правильно просить, так что не думаю, что ты устоишь… Мы в деле.

— За что мне это?..

— Я тоже тебя обожаю, Малфой.

— То есть, тебе больше нравится получать дисциплинарные взыскания, нежели находиться в моём душном обществе?

— Мне больше нравишься ты и твоё душное общество, но я не буду собой, если не разузнаю всё про эти дурацкие монеты. Надо будет сходить в библиотеку.

— Неужели ты впервые сходишь туда за знаниями? — рассмеялся Скорпиус.

— О-о-ой, тебе не удастся надо мной подшутить, даже не пытайся.

— А то что?

— А то я тебя поцелую, — прошептал Альбус и прищурился.

Скорпиус тихо хмыкнул и сжал в обеих ладонях края тёмной мантии на груди Альбуса, резко притягивая его ближе к себе, на что Альбус слегка наклонил голову и медленно обнял парня за шею.

— Доиграешься, Поттер.

Когда приятная тяжесть и обжигающее тепло ладоней вернулись на плечи, Скорпиуса нетерпеливо привлекли ближе, чтобы он снова смог почувствовать на своих губах мягкие поцелуи, непременно сопровождаемые едва уловимым сладким запахом ягодных конфет.

И как только Альбусу удавалось втайне их есть?


End file.
